Runaway
by usagi768
Summary: What if Princess Serenity was bethrothed to Prince Endymion? But hates the idea. So she takes a ship and plans to away but lands on a big planet named Vegetasei, and is taken a prisoner. What will happen? RR please
1. runaway01

Princess Serenity was in her room brushing her hair. Tonight was the night that the person she was going to be bethrothed to would be announced. Serenity was every mans dream. She had beautiful blue eyes and long silky blonde hair, with an hour glass figure.  
  
  
A knock arrived at the door."Come in" said Serenity anxiously. "Princess, are you ready? The queen has sent me to escort you to the ball room" John, a palace guard proudly informed.   
  
'Honestly, mother doesn't trust me to take care of my own self, I'm not weak, uggh' Serenity thought to herself. "Princess, are you there?" whispered John making it seem respectful. Serenity snapped out of her trance.   
  
" Sorry John, you may go, I don't need someone protecting me, and if mother does say anything about it just tell me and I'll settle it." Serenity said, dismissing John.   
  
"Of course, your majesty"  
  
*In the Ball room*  
  
" First of all I want to thank all of you who are attending this very special day. As you know this is the day that my daughter gets bethrothed to a Prince. The person I have choosen is.......Prince Endymion" The Queen of the Moon said.   
  
"WHAT,YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Serenity screamed.   
  
Endymion, who was sitting in the corner just smirked at this reaction. Finally, his dream would come true, he would have power to rule this solar system and Serenity couldn't do anything about it.   
  
"How come you always get the gorgeous ones Endymion" Jadeite jealously said.   
  
Endymion just licked his lips at the site of his fiance.  
  
*Throne room*  
"Mother you can't do this!, I don't love him at all and he just wants me because of the power, so he can have everyone at his service anytime!" Serenity cried   
  
"Serenity! I will have no more of this! I have made my decision and its final. Prince Endymion is strong enough to protect you and will make a suitable husband,you will grow to love him, love doesn't always come at first sight, now go to your room!" This was too much Serenity and she ran out the door.  
  
Serenity finally made it to her room and decided she would run away for the hell of it so no one could tell her what to do. Ever since she was little her decisions were made for her. She took a couple of things and a cloak. She hid her face behind the cloak so no one would recognize her.   
After half an hour of roaming through the palace she found were the spaceships were.   
  
"Sir, I need a spaceship that is already prepared, you see my aunt is really sick and I want to be there with her, please." Serenity lied making sure the technician couldn't see her face.   
  
"Okay, take the Royal 91, its prepared already, oh, and may I ask what your name is?" He asked curiously. 'Shit, what do I say!??? Think Serenity, Think!' "S...S.. Serena" Serenity stuttered.  
  
"Alright then, go ahead and board."  
  
So what do you think. I know this chapter is short but I'll try and update this story as soon as possible. This is my first story so review and give me information and ideas to make it better.  
~Usagi~ 


	2. runaway02

Two hours had passed since Serenity had left the Moon, she was in a bedroom sleeping when she heard alarms go off.   
  
"EMERGENCY LANDING" "EMERGENCY LANDING"   
  
Serenity imidiately woke up.She was so shocked she didn't know what to do, just hope for the best. The landing was rough,crashing through many trees and hard rock. Throughout the landing Serenity had bruised her leg and almost broke it. "OWWW!" she screamed.   
  
'Great, how am I supposed to get up'.Suddenly, she heard ruffling outside the ship. "Who's in there?" the guard demanded. 'Uh oh, now I'm in trouble'.  
  
*Back at the moon*  
"John could you please go up to my daughters room and tell her to get up, I think I'm going to have a little chat with her to get things set and straight." the Queen ordered.   
  
"Yes, your majesty" "I'm sure shes still a little upset about the bethrothal" Endymion smirked, coming out of the shadows. "I'll make sure she'll be happy your majesty, if thats okay with you?"   
  
"So you want to talk to her, Endymion?" the queen asked.   
  
"Yes" "Okay then but if shes still upset then send her to me, you are dismissed Endymion"  
  
*Serenity's room*  
" Your majesty, the queen wants to have an audience with you." John informed. No response. "Your majesty, are you in there?"   
  
Endymion walked up the door. "I'll take it from here, John." Endymion didn't even both knocking on the door and just stepped right in. "Serenity its time for you to get up" He looked to the bed and saw nothing there. 'Shes not here'he made a mental.   
  
"John, come back! It seems that Serenitys not here, get the other guards and search the palace, now!"   
  
'Your not going to escape me little one' Endymion thought.  
  
*Back at the spaceship*  
The Royal 91's door was soon knocked down soon after the intrusion. "Whoevers in here better come out before we take you to the King" Serenity stepped out of her hiding space "please don't hurt me" she quivered.  
  
Cliffhanger! So tell me, was it good? Review!  
~Usagi~ 


	3. runaway03

A/N: ' '= thinking " "= speaking Disclaimer for chapters 2 and 3: Don't own sm or dbz. The guard's eyebrow raised as he saw a beautiful young woman lying helplessly on the floor. "What do we have here?" smirking wickedly. 'I could take her right now,just looking at her and her slender legs makes me so anxious, she can't do anything about it either....wait what am I thinking,shes an intruder.' Serenity just layed there not knowing what was going to happen next. Her hair had come out of the odango style and was now covering part of her face and running down her smooth legs. Some of her dress was torn and some parts of her body were bleeding. "Get up woman I'm taking you to the king." Serenity frowned "I can't get up I think my leg is broken" "uggh, are you that weak?" The guard came over to Serenity, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. *Back at the moon* "What do you mean you can't find her?!" Endymion said, anger practically dripping from his mouth. "I'm sorry your majesty but we have searched every inch of this palace and shes not here" "She couldn't have gotten far, if shes not here then shes on a different planet or left somewhere." " Well I did check with the technician and he said that there was a young lady who left at about 1am yesterday and said it was an emergency, we can track her down and see where she is" the guard informed. "Alright then" Endymion said calming down a little. *Back at Vegetasei* A knock came at the Throne room where King Vegeta was taking care of some business with his soldiers. "I want that planet by tomorrow or I'll send both of you in the next dimension. Understood?" "Yes, sire" "NOW LEAVE!" With that the soldiers left with a hurry making sure they didn't make his King any angrier. "Sire, I have brought the intruder who seems to have crashed on Vegetasei." The guard said gently putting Serenity down. Still, hurt she couldn't bow so she just put her head to the floor. King Vegeta was very interested in this intruder because she was female, not much of the Saiyan population was female about 30%. "Put your head up girl" he ordered. Serenity lifted her head, at that moment he could see her beauty, soft cerulean eyes and and hour glass figure. "Where do you come from and what business do you have here on Vegetasei?" "I come from Earth and I had to emergency land on your planet your majesty,I'm very sorry if I 'caused so much trouble and chaos."she managed to choke out. "You have 'cause much chaos and for that I will have you live on this planet and be a........... Cliffhanger again.lol. Review and tell me what you think. Thank you all who have reviewed you have helped me alot. By the way, no she is not wearing her hood anymore. ~Usagi~ 


	4. runaway04

Disclaimer: I do NOT own sm or dbz!!!!  
A/N: I finally figured out how to fix my formatting. Thanks for still reading my story. ^_^.  
  
"you will be a slave for my son Prince Vegeta, you will fufill his every need and if you do not I will make sure you know your place, understood?"   
  
A nodd just came from Serenity. 'I'm going to have to be a slave for this basterd's son! How dare he, boy, if he knew who I was, I would show him his place!'   
  
"Take her to the rejuvenation tank to heal and then drop her off by my son's room." the King ordered and with that Serenity was taken away.  
  
As Serenity was being taken to rej. tank, she cried silent tears. She felt so hurt inside and kept thinking to herself 'What did I do to deserve this?, I should have stayed back on the Moon maybe I could've adjusted to my life there, but no Serenity you had to go against what your mother said' scolding herself everytime.  
  
*Moon*  
"Your majesty, it seems your daughter has taken a ride off this planet and to a new one." Endymion informed. He didn't feel sadness overthrow him but instead anger. 'She won't take my dream away, NEVER, she WIll marry me and I will rule the universe! Even if its the last thing I do, no you won't escape little one.'   
  
" Why has she done this? It doesn't make sense I thought you were going to clear things out this morning, didn't you?"  
  
"I would've but when I got to her room she wasn't there, so I sent John to search for her and he found nothing except a little piece of information that my fiance has left the planet and had an accident ending up crashing on a planet named Vegetasei. So with all due respect your majesty I would like to go investigate and see what she is up to. If thats all right with you?"  
  
The queen didn't know what to say, after all these years of raising her only daughter, she thought she would be happy, but instead ran off to another planet to do whatsoever. 'I though I raised her right, shes knows better than that, but I hope she okay.'  
"Endymion, I will grant you to go to this planet and see if they have my daughter and I would like her to be back home safe and sound."  
  
Endymion couldn't wait until he found his fiance,'oh, when I get my hands on you little one, I'll make sure you never escape me again, even if I have to chain you to myself' then suddenly and evil smirk spread across Endymion's face.  
  
*Back at Vegetasei*  
Finally the guard and Serenity had made it to the rej. tank. The guard gently laying Serenity down making sure he didn't break anymore bones on her body.   
"Okay so what do I do, I don't think I'm going to heal just sitting here" Serenity spat getting annoyed with this guy.   
  
"Don't get an attitude with me girl, you don't know who you're messing with."   
  
"Hello!, just tell me what to do!"   
"You are a fiesty one, aren't you? Will you're going to have wait for one freaking second unitl I get this set up, and I'll give you some advice, don't dare speak to the King or the Prince like that or they'll send you into the next dimension before you can say "supersaiyan."   
  
Serenity just rolled her eyes, this guy was really pissing her off, so she decided to just watch him since there was nothing better to do. She didn't understand anything he was doing as numbers in a foreign language kept popping up and lights shone. "I have a question, if your smart ass can figure it out, what exactly IS a supersaiyan?"   
  
"Fine,I'll do you one favor, a super saiyan is the legendary form of a saiyan,not many have acheived it as a matter of fact there was only one 1000 years ago who was born supersaiyan but at that time the King banned him and his father away from this planet." Serenity was actually amazed that the guard was telling her this information, she didn't think he would give a shit about what she wanted to know.   
  
"Alright the rej. tank's ready, now strip your clothes off."  
  
Another cliffhanger......I'm sorry but I have to do it, I'm so mean aren't I? Wow! This chapters actually pretty long, compared to my others.lol. Thanks for all who have reviewed. Thanks especially to Silver Moon Godess, you've helped me out so much! Review and I'll put the next chappie up asap.  
~Usagi~ 


	5. runaway05

Disclaimer: Don't own sm/dbz!  
  
Serenity gasped at his command. Looking at him with a disgusted face.  
"Not infront of you! No way in Hell! Theres gotta be a dressing room around here or someting" Serenity screamed making sure he got her point.  
  
The guard just chuckled at her reaction ending it with a huge smirk.  
" I have to keep an eye on you so you're going to have to."   
  
"No, no, no, no, you just don't seem to get it do you? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL CHANGE IN FRONT OF YOU, NO!!" Now getting furious, she just sat down not intending to get up from her spot until he gave her a suggestion of where she could change away from his so called "watchful" eyes.  
  
"Girl, if I have to force you, I will, do you think I would actually drool over your body, please, I've seen gorillas at the zoo looking better then you"  
  
Serenity was so angry now, 'how dare he say I have a horrible body, he hasn't even seen it. You know what who gives a shit I'll show him what ugly body I have, oh yes, I'll make sure he regrets that little remark, hehe.' smiling evilly Serenity now had a plan.  
  
*Spaceship*  
A while after Endymion had given his report to the queen, he went to the technician and demamded a ship to fly over to Vegetasei.It had been 2 hours and Endymion was waiting patiently until the ship had arrived at its destination.  
  
'So the little minx thinks she can escape me huh, well when I get over there, I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget' Endymion thought anxiously.  
  
" What are you thinking about Prince Endymion?", his head guard, Malachite said curiously. Malachite had agreed to go with Endymion to find his fiance. Although he had to stay loyal to his prince, Malachite was always attracted to Serenity, for she had a very fine body and a good personality. He was very worried about Serenity the day she left for he knew Endymion didn't like women rejecting him,but he had to hope for the best that Endymion wouldn't get mad and hurt Serenity, so he decided to ask.  
  
"Oh nothing really, just how much I'm worried about Serenity an how she is." Endymion lied, hoping Malachite would fall for it, but it didn't matter he was the Prince and Malachite would have to stay loyal no matter what.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking the same thing, so I guess you have gotten over the anger and starting worrying?"   
  
"Yes, shes definately on my mind"  
  
Malachite knew Endymion was lying, of course Serenity was on his mind but not because he was worried.  
  
*Vegetasei*  
  
" Fine since I don't want to hear you yelling at me then I will strip." Serenity said calmly. ' I hope it don't hurt your eyes to see my "horrible" body. Serenity thought wickedly.  
  
Serenity put both her arms to her side crossing them, then slowly she began to bring the dress up above her head, earning a widening of the guards eyes. Then she began to unhook her bra, and then she slid down her panties. Almost falling over she tried her best to stand up, since her leg was still injured from the little accident on the spaceship.  
  
The guard was in total shock of what he was seeing, never in his life had he seen a body such as hers. 'Damn, damn,damn, shes got a beautiful body, oh my god.'  
  
"Now what do I do?"  
  
Wow, Serenity sure has something going on. Well review and I'll update again.  
~Usagi~ 


	6. runaway06

Disclaimer: do not own sm or dbz!  
  
"uh, well.......uh." The guard was speechless, he went blank for a couple of seconds seeing Serenity like this suprised him so much.  
  
Serenity crossed her arms over her chest waiting until she got an anwer. Knewing that the guard would eat his words she gave him a little bit of time to come back to reality.  
  
Images floated through the guard's mind. Finally he came back to Vegetasei, from his fantasy world.  
  
"I'm waiting, what exactly are you thinking? huh, I want to know everything." Serenity said seductively.  
  
"Get inside that tank over there and put the mask on, then just leave the rest to me." He said hoping he didn't make a mistake.  
  
Serenity did want to make an argument so she just did what she was told. Although it was hard because of her leg almost broken she managed to sway her hips from side to side.   
  
'I know what hes thinking, hes so speechless, hehe, I knew he couldn't handle the sight before him, that will teach him to say my body looks horrible'  
  
*Moon*  
  
"Prepare for landing in 5....4...3...2...1." Finally, they made it to the planet, the problem is that Endymion didn't know where to go or what to look for.  
  
Pressing the button to open the door, Endymion stepped out of the spaceship, taking a big breath now that he had fresh air.  
  
"So, where do you think we should start Malachite? This is such a huge planet, where do you think she could be hidi...er....found?"  
  
"I'm not sure Prince Endymion, maybe we could first try and find her spaceship and go from there."  
  
'Duh, I should've thought of that myself' Endymion thought reminding himself that Serenity crash landed on this planet.  
  
"Alright thats what we should then, Malachite I want you to go over to the ship and find the detector, we'll start our search from there."  
  
*Throne Room*  
  
Prince Vegeta walked up to the throne where his father had been sitting. He had been informed that there was some business to be discussed. Annoyed at the fact that his father interupted his training he asked angrily....  
  
"What the hell is going on? I would like to get back to my training TODAY!"  
  
"Calm your temper brat! You have no reason to talk to me that way. Have you any manners?!"  
  
"Old man, just tell me why I'm here and quick!"  
  
King Vegeta was getting annoyed so he just decided to tell him. 'I've got to work on that temper of his, its so fucking annoying.  
  
"Today an intruder had crashed landed on this planet, so I have concluded that she is going to be a slave for you, whatever it is you need she will fulfill." emphasizing on the word "she".  
  
Prince Vegeta was very interested in this information, for the 'intruder' was of the opposite sex.  
  
"Well when will I get to see her? It better be tonight 'cause if it was this urgent to summon me I suppose I get her tonight."  
  
"Yes my eager son, it will be tonight, shes recovering from injuries as of the accident that occured today."  
  
*Rej. Tank*  
  
Serenity had spent quite some time in the rejuvenation tank, but now it was time for her to come out. As the tank opened up she stepped out of it. Her leg had fully healed and it was as good as new. 'Wow, this tank really did some work on me alright, I haven't this good, well, since before the crash'  
  
"Here put these on." the guard said handing her some new clothes.  
  
Serenity quickly did as she was told, it was too late to argue with anyone, she just felt like falling asleep. Trying to keep her eyes open, she sled into a silky white dress, that fit her form perfectly, the dress definately made all her curves stand out. 'Damn, these people know how to treat guest, or as she was now, a slave.  
  
"Why all the fancy clothing?" Serenity asked curiously  
  
"King Vegeta wants you to look your best for his son. Which by the way you are going to meet right now. I'm supposed to escort you to the Prince's chambers right now. So lets leave."  
  
'uh oh, the Prince's chambers? Why couldn't it be a dinner table, does he really want to be in private?'  
  
Well there you have it chapter 6. Hoped you like it. Next chappie:Serenity meets Vegeta ^_^  
Review!!! and maybe I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, it depends how much you review.  
~Usagi~ 


	7. Runaway07

Disclaimer:I don't won sm or dbz!!!  
  
Walking to the Prince's chambers. Serenity was definately nervous. Her feeling of falling asleep had gone away once the guard said "prince's chambers." 'I wonder whats he going to do to me? What type of 'work' will he have me do?' asking curiously to herself.  
  
Once they got to the Prince's chambers, the guard knocked softly, hoping not to disturb the Prince in whatever he was doing.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I have come to deliver your slave."  
  
No response.  
  
"Um....Prince Vegeta....are you in there?" the guard gulped, he didn't want to annoy him since he would probably be beaten to a pulp.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"OBVIOUSLY, he's not here, you idiot" Serenity said rolling her eyes.  
  
'Do these people have any brains'  
  
"Well, I can tell NOW! but for all I know he could be showering." the guard bit back.  
  
'This girl's very fiesty but I like it, hehe, the Prince is so lucky'  
  
"We'll have to go to his training chambers so lets leave." the guard informed.  
  
'That's right dumbass, if hes not here, then's lets go where he WOULD be'  
  
After about half an hour of roaming throught the palace walls, they found the Prince's training chambers. It was a huge room where there was nothing except weights and a gravity machine. There in the corner was the Prince sparring with one of his guards,Kakarott.(spelling?!) Kakarott was keeping up with the Prince pretty well.  
  
Serenity started blushing seeing the man infront of her without a shirt on. Prince Vegeta (the man she was looking at) had many muscles and a nice six pack.  
  
'Damn, hes got a great body, wait! Hold on thats the guy, you're going to be a slave for Serenity, thoughts like these are not for times like these' scolding herself.  
  
Prince Vegeta turned away from where he was sparring, sensing someone was watching them.  
  
Bowing, both Sereinty and the guard, watied until Prince Vegeta gave them a signal to rise.  
  
"Up."  
  
Doing what they were told, the guard spoke up.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, this is your new slave, um...." 'Whats her name? I forgot to ask!'  
  
"Just leave before I blast you, you're such a disgrace, not even knowing her name."  
  
The guard took his chance to go away and quickly scurried.  
  
"Kakarott, you're dismissed, I want to get to know my new slave a little better." Prince Vegeta said giving his famous smirk.  
  
Now, being alone, Prince Vegeta circled around his new slave, observing every piece of her body.  
  
Licking his lips he thought to himself 'Shes sure got a body, nce breasts, and beautiful eyes, yes, she'll do just fine.'  
  
Cliffy, hehe, I know this chappie's short, but I had to write it all down, uggh, and I'm beat, my bro's been on the comp all day, so give me a break. Anywayz,review,review,review, and I'll put the next chapter up soon. By the way, sorry for not putting Endymion scenes this chapter I was mainly focusing on getting to the main part.  
~Usagi~ 


	8. runaway08

Disclaimer: I DON'T own sm or dbz.   
  
*Vegetasei (Endymion)*   
  
Searching for what seemed like hours Endymion and Malachite still haven't found the ship. All they have found were trees,forests, and wild animals that almost ate them for supper.   
Now it was night-time and Endymion decided to take a break from his search and   
camp out. Finding wood Malachite made a fire and lit up the cave they chose to   
stay in.   
  
"Are you sure that detector is working right? Or are you not reading it   
right?" Endymion asked.   
  
"I've been reading it right Prince Endymion but it seems   
that her spaceship is very far away, maybe even near civilization." Malachite   
said.   
  
"Approximately how close are we?"   
  
"Its more like, how far away are we,   
about 1,000 more miles." "What the hell?!! We can't walk that far!"   
  
"Well...umm..maybe we can go to a city and buy a vehicle or something."   
Malachite suggested.   
  
"That sounds pretty good to me, lets just get some rest,   
until tomorrow."   
  
Endymion was definately mad, making him go through all this   
work just to find his fiance who rejected him for who the hell knows who. 'You   
will pay, my princess, oh yes, I'll make you pay.   
  
*Back at Vegeta and Serenity*   
  
  
"Whats your name onna?"   
  
"Serena, your majesty." disgusted at having to say that   
to someone who was no higher than her in royalty.   
  
Smirking devilishly at her, he stopped circling around her and brung her face close to his, their lips inches apart. Serenity could feel his breath brush against her face. Her heart beating   
faster everytime she felt it. Serenity's knees started weakening as she felt   
herself drifting away into her fantasy world.   
  
'He's so sexy, I feel like I'm melting in his arms...Serenity! Get a grip he's just trying to lure you into doing whatever his little mind wants you to do by acting and touching you this   
way. You're falling right into his trap! Get away from him before something   
wrong happens!'   
  
Serenity imidiately pushed away from him. Which just angered the   
Prince.   
  
"You dare reject me onna?"   
  
"Yes, I do, I'm just supposed to be a slave for you, not some sort of concubine."   
  
Prince Vegeta couldn't believe he was being rejected, 'How dare she!' "You know, I could just make you my concubine, no one has dared to reject me in my whole life."   
  
"Well, theres a first time for everything."   
  
"Like you having sex with a man, why haven't you already? Too afraid." he said.   
  
"And just how would you know that!" annoyed at the fact they   
were getting into her personal life.   
  
"I can smell it, we saiyans are well known for our hearing and smelling." he said coming closer to her, everytime he would, she would back up until she backed up to the wall and couldn't go any further.   
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist.   
  
He couldn't help himself, she was so attracted to Serenity, and his animal side was soon taking over.......   
  
Another cliffy! Hehe, I can't help it! Anywayz,review,review,review, I've   
already written (literally) chappie 9, but I'm not putting it up yet until you   
review!!!!   
~Usagi~   
P.S. sorry if the chappies so short, once again, I had to   
write it. Uggh..Atleast its about 500 words though. 


	9. runaway09

Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! ^_^ Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been in Miami, because of a family death.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sm or dbz!!!  
  
Vegeta pulled in for a kiss, waiting for Serenity's lips to claim his but instead of a kiss he almost got a slap, if it not for his hand to catch hers before it reached his face, he would've had a nice red mark across his cheek.  
  
"Let me go" Serenity said struggling to slip away from his grip.  
  
Vegeta put Serenity's hands up beside her head.  
  
"I've had enough of this, since you won't give into me then I'm going to put you to work. Everyday you will change my bed sheets, fluff my pillows, clean my clothes. After you've done these chores you will accompany me wherever I got. Got it"  
  
Relieved that Vegeta finally gave up seducing her, she just nodded, glad that they weren't in bed right now.  
  
Vegeta let Serenity go and turned away.  
  
'I'll have you my little one, just you wait.'  
  
"Now get a bath ready for me." signaling her where the bathroom was.  
  
Serenity didn't want a repeat of what just happened so she walked over to the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was huge! It had a enormous tub which looked like a jacuzzi. Two sinks with mirrors over them. A regular shower with glass surrounding it. Serenity guessed it was alteast 1,000 square feet, which was much bigger than hers.  
  
'Well, might as well start on his royal pain in the ass's bath, hopefully he won't get anymore ideas' Serenity wished.  
  
Serenity went over to the bath and turned the handle until the water came out. Making sure it wasn't too cold or hot she put her hand to the water.  
  
"Owww!" she screamed jerking her hand away from the water.  
  
"What have you done now onna?"   
  
Vegeta came over with only a towel around his waist. Blushing at what she just saw, Serenity turned her head away not wanting to see anymore.  
  
"Whats the matter, see something you like? Can't handle it?" he said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Of course I can! No, I don't see something I like because I can assure you I've seen better." she lied. Serenity never had seen a man so well developed in her entire life.  
  
Vegteta walked over to Serenity and turned her head around, looking into her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" he doubted.  
  
*Endymion*  
  
After a while of walking. Endymion and Malachite had made it to a city. 'Finally, civilization, haven't seen it for a couple of hours' Endymion thought to himself. They both walked over to a store where they had vehicles.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I would like to buy this vehicle over here." Malachite said pointing to the blue car infront of him.  
  
"Ahh, an excellent choice sir, that will be 60 walk-gos (had to think of something)  
  
"How much would that be in dollars?"  
  
The salesman walked over to the register and started calculating the money.  
  
"Okay, about...$10,000"  
  
Malachite got out the money and paid the salesman.Endymion got into the passengers seat and Malachite started to drive.  
  
"Now, if we go at the right speed we'll be there in about 14 hours" Malachite acquainted.  
  
Endymion just sat back, this was going to be a long ride but until then he was planning revenge.  
  
*Vegeta and Serenity*  
  
"Yes, really"  
  
"You know what I think onna?"  
  
"I don't care." really wanting to know Serenity listened anyways.  
  
"That you can't resist me, so why do you fight against these urges?"  
  
Serenity was so startled at what she just heard, 'what to say back...Serenity think!'  
  
"I can sure as hell resist you, just try me."  
  
'Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into.'  
  
Vegeta smirked at this remark. He liked this Serena extremely, but she was a very hard woman to please, it seemed she got her way all the time and was very spoiled.  
  
Vegeta ran his hand down Serenity's leg as she moaned in protest.  
  
'Damn him for making me fell this way.'  
  
So.....What do you think? Next chappie....the continuation of Vegeta and Serenity. Do you think Vegeta is OOC? Or is this the way he would really act? I wouldn't know 'cause I've never seen his sexual side on tv. Anywayz, review,review,review. I know this chappie's sort of short but once again I had to write it. I wrote these chapters a couple of nights ago, by hand! Well, til next time.  
  
~Usagi~ 


	10. runaway 10

Disclaimer: I do not own sm or dbz!!!!

Warning: There are some lemony scenes in this chappie, so if you don't like don't read!

A/N: Sry that this chapter took so long. Unfortunately I can't go on ff.net anymore, don't ask why, so now some of the credit

goes to SilverMoon Godess for posting the rest of my chapters. Thanks to all who have reviewed.

Serenity slapped his hand away. Glaring at Vegeta for touchingher in such way. Serenity had once gotten raped by Endymion

when they were 12. Since then she tried to avoid men and their eager hands. thats why Serenity hated Endymion so and feared

that he would try that on her again, so, she wanted to get away from him as far as possible. It seemed though, wherever she

went, men would try and lure her into their bed. Each of then, would hit on her and seductively talk to her hoping they would

get her for the night.

Vegeta once again rubbed her leg with his hand up and down. He ran his hand up to Serenity's dress, sliding down th two

straps until the entire dress dropped to the floor.

"Stop it" Serenity said pushing his chest away not wanting anymore.

"Onna, I can assure you, no matter how hard you try to push me away, it won't work. You're too weak to do it, so I suggest

you cease this before I force myself upon you." frustrated with the way she acted with him.

Annoyed with this, Vegeta pushes Serenity up against the wall and claimed her lips. Serenity actually enjoyed the kiss. Opening

her mouth to give access to Vegeta's tongue. Vegeta accepted the invitation and explored her mouth, not missing an inch of it.

'She tastes like strawberries' Vegeta thought anxiously wanting more, he kissed his way down her neck until he reached her

breast. Vegta looked up at Serenity, who was panting with her eyes sealed. 'She looks so beautiful. She would make a good

mate....stop thinking this Vegeta, you're a Prince, shes a slave, why are you treating her this way, get your hands of her!' his

mind kept yelling.

Disgusted with the way he was thinking, Vegeta imidiately backed away from Serenity. Looking at the tub with water still

running he twisted the handle to stop the flowing of it.

"Leave right now! I don't want to see you until tomorrow." angry with himself for acting so foolish.

"oh,NOW, you want me to leave! it didn't seem like it just a couple of minutes ago, kissing me so hungrily like you've never had

anything to eat in so many days." said Serenity sarcastically.

Pulling up the straps to her dress, Serenity left the bathroom, but noticed she didn't know where to go.

'Damn I forgot to ask where to go'

Serenity looked around in the Prince's chambers not wanting to go and invade in his privacy, she bravely went up to the door

and knocked. She heard water splash and then a deep voice harshly said

"What the hell do you want? Who's knocking on my door?" (lol, that sounds dumb, but oh well)

"I need to know where I sleep? If you don't mind me asking since you are the 'master'."

"Right now I don't know or care, I really didn't want to see your hidious face until tomorrow but it seems I haven' assigned a

room for you, so you will have to sleep in my room for the night."

"Sleep with you?! You're crazy! No way!"

Vegeta chuckled, laughing at how childish she can become sometimes.

'Ohh, this is going to be good'

Yet another cliffy! I know this chappies short, but the next will be up shortly. So...how was it? Great? Good? Bad?

Review,review,review. Until next time....

~Usagi768~


	11. runaway 11

Disclaimer: Sm or DBZ or not mine!  
  
Serenity waited outside until her 'master' came out of the bathroom finishing his bath. She decided to sit in one of the grand chairs in the corner, since of course there was no way she was going to sit on the floor.   
  
Finally after about an hour Vegeta came out and frowned when he saw his slave asleep in his favorite chairs.   
  
"Onna, get up and out of my chair! You're supposed to be a slave, not a royal!"   
  
Serenity stirred from her sleep as it had been rudely disrupted. Her eyes fluttered she trying to make out what was in her view. She noticed there was a large masculine figure in front of her and she quickly widened her eyes.   
  
There with only a towel around his waist was Vegeta dripped with water from his bath.  
  
"Would you cover up! Can't you see you're not the only person in this room!" Serenity snapped turning her head away.  
  
"I don't have anything to be ashamed about so I don't know what you're talking about onna"  
  
"My name is Serena! Not onna! What has your father taught you when you were growing up?"  
  
"Get to bed already, I don't feel like arguing with you, onna. Before you do though-"  
  
"Who said I would sleep with you?!?"  
  
"Would you shut your mouth up for one minute already? I want to ask you a question"  
  
'Vegeta,do you really want to ask her? I wonder what father would think if I did?'  
  
"You're question is?????"  
  
"I was getting to that onna! As you know or maybe you don't, it is custom for every royal to produce an heir with a worthy mate. Pretty soon I will have to choose, when I become King. My Kingship will be in about a month or so, and I will have to have a mate by then. Of course, my father will have to make sure she is fertile and will be strong enough to carry a royal saiyan child. I have been watching you for the small amount of time, and have noticed there is a small crescent moon mark upon your arm. I have heard before that royal Lunarian's bear that mark, so my question is...... actually I have two, but I'll ask you just one right now. Are you of royal ranking?"  
  
Astonished at how the Prince could tell she was a royal, Serenity didn't know what to say. Should she tell him the truth? Or should she just lie? But then again he could do a test to see if she really was or not. Fed up with the slave crap she was going through, Serenity gathered enough courage and responded Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know if I should answer that question or not because of the way you've been treating me. Say sorry and I'll tell you something that perhaps relates to that question."  
  
"Onna, I will never apologize, the way I choose to treat you is my option."  
  
"Fine! I'm not telling you anything then."  
  
"Onna.... I'm sorry"  
  
Saying it quick so he could just get it out and find out this 'slaves' true identity.  
  
"Thats more like it. Alright I'll tell you but you can't tell your father plz don't."  
  
"I don't promise anything just out with it already!"  
  
"Okay....where to start from..... I'm actually a Princess Serenity from the Moon, daughter of Queen Serenity. I ranaway because my mother had bethrothed me to another Prince from Earth, Endymion. I know he does not love me, he even raped me when I was 12! I hate him so much! I wanted to get away from all of Palace life so I decided to runaway on a ship, but instead of getting to my destination, I had crash landed on your planet. Are you happy now? You weren't supposed to figure out who I was, cause now I know you will send me back."  
  
"I'm not sending you back? Why would I do something as foolish as that?"  
  
"You're not? Then what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Well back to what I was saying before,  
  
about me choosing a worthy mate. Since you're stuck here with no place to go. Then you can be my mate." Vegeta calmly informed, giving the evil smirk he always does.  
  
Endymion  
  
After hours of driving in the car and searching for Serenity's spaceship, Endymion and Malachite found it. Circling around the spaceship to see what damage had been done, Endymion noticed there was no one inside and cursed to himself that his mission wasn't over yet.  
  
"Damn it Malachite, still we haven't found my fiance, and I'm getting really frustrated with this assignment."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find the Princess fairly quickly your highness but we have to calm down for us to think straight."  
  
"Thinking straight is not what I'm trying to do right now Malachite! I'm trying to find that bit- er- Serenity."  
  
"From what I heard, the Princess's ship was around a Royal Palace, maybe thats where she is right now? Or maybe this planet's inhabitants will be kind enough to help us search for the Princess."  
  
"Okay, then...wheres the Palace?"  
  
"From the map, it says about 5 miles from here."  
  
"Fine, we'll go search there, but lets go now!"  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
Well,thats it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed. Next time we'll find out what Serenity says to Vegeta's suggestion, and perhaps I may make the chapter long enough to where Endymion asks King Vegeta if they have Serenity. Not sure if I will or not, depends on how much you review, so review,review,review! And I'll see what I can do.   
  
Usagi768 


	12. runaway chapter 12, ADDED ON TO IT!

Hey guys, I know I know it's been a while, I've just been lazy and also had a huge writer's block but here's the next chapter!!  
  
Aditional A/N: I've wanted to add on to this chapter because I found it to be alittle short. Well you go!  
  
Endymion  
  
After a long while of driving, Endymion and Malachite saw a huge castle in the distance. Deciding to park the car in the forest, they climbed out and started walking toward the castle.  
  
They had noticed no guards were stationed at the entrance the opened the extremely large doors and walked in as it was their right.   
  
Inside they took a look around and saw a long hallway that looked to have led to another door on the other side.   
  
"Wonder where this leads to, eh, Malachite?" Endymion said grinning.  
  
'Pretty soon I'll have you my Serenity and then you'll never escape me again' Endymion thought evilly.  
  
Vegeta's Room  
  
"Mate?! Hahahahaha, me be your mate!!? I'd rather be a mate to a monkey! Hahaha!"   
  
Vegeta looking rather annoyed at the moment tried to keep calm but of course knowing his problem that didn't last too long.  
  
"I am a monkey you idiot!"  
  
Serenity's laughter died down and looked at him dumbfoundedly.  
  
"What?! You're a monkey? Hmm, now that I think of it you sort of do look like one, I mean your hair for once is always so unruly, it looks like it hasn't met a comb in a while and-"  
  
"Will you shut up! Did I ask you if I looked like a monkey or not?!?! Now-"   
  
"How dare you tell ME to shut up?! Why you little-"  
  
But before she could finish her sentence Vegeta walked foward grabbed her tightly in his arms as if not to let go and silenced her with a passionate and gentle kiss. Serenity was very surprised by this action and somewhat angry yet when he crept his tongue in her mouth, it caused her to moan. Kissing her was like kissing heaven to him and he just couldn't get enough of it. Since their lungs needed air though they eventually came out of the kiss, leaving them breathless and Serenity at loss for words. Blushing violently she turned away and walked toward the doors, leaving the room. Vegeta somehow didn't mind, he himself needed time to think.  
  
Walking down the corrider Serenity was at loss for words. She was so confused now. 'Maybe I should be his mate, although was DO have our differences maybe he'll turn out in the end.' Not noticing where she was going, Serenity seemed to have bumped into a rather large object.   
  
" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going-"  
  
Serenity looked up and to her horror found Endymion's form looming over hers.  
  
Vegeta  
  
'What the hell was I doing back there? I know she's beautiful and has the sexiest looking body ever, that doesn't mean I have to go kissing her like that. Great, now what's she going to think? Ha! Like I care anyways, I'm the Prince of Saiyans, I can do what I please, yeah! That's right!' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly a high-pitched scream reached Vegeta and he knew exactly who it was, for there was only one person who could scream that loud and high no to mention. Deciding against going after her he stayed in the bedroom.   
  
'She shouldn't have run out, she can take care of herself, humpf!'  
  
The scream continued and Vegeta began to panic, pacing the room frantically, he thought to himself.  
  
'Maybe something happened, maybe I should go for her....what AM I thinking, am I getting soft? Of course not, just a little worried, okay maybe a little more than that....NO! I'm not going after her and that's final!'  
  
A minute later Vegeta ran out the door.  
  
Endymion and Serenity  
  
"Shut the hell up Serenity! You bitch you think that you could get away from me? Well, did you? HA! That's too bad because now I have you right where I want you and you're not escaping or going anywhere." Endymion whispered harshly.  
  
Ripping his cape, he took the cloth and gagged Serenity to silence her. Then he slung her over his shoulder and started to walking toward the large entrance doors, Malachite following behind. Serenity who was now kicking violently against Endymion's back felt hopeless. Her chances of being free from Endymion and the roles of a princess had ended. Tears could be seen rolling down her face as she stopped kicking and thought about Vegeta.  
  
'Oh Vegeta, I should've said yes to being your mate, you would've treated me better than the bastard who's holding me now'   
  
Flashback  
  
12 year-old Serenity ran down the hallway playfully hysterically laughing.  
  
"You'll never catch me now Luna!"  
  
Bumping into a object she looked up (does this scene seem familiar?) to a smirking Endymion. (He's 16 by the way) He was dressed in the royal prince armour with a red cape attached to it.  
  
"Hey Serenity, wanna have some real fun?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" A clueless Serenity giggled.  
  
"Oh you'll see"  
  
Grabbing Serenity by the arm he dragged her into a closet room and started to unbuckle his belt and pull off his armour.  
  
"What are you doing Endymion???" Serenity said trembling, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
"Just lay down and I'll show you how to have real fun" Endymion laughed evilly  
  
"NO! Leave me alone!" Serenity struggled but it seemed to have no effect on Endymion, he was too powerful and pinned her down with his body.  
  
Proceeding to remove the rest of the clothing he had on, he pulled Serenity's dress up and hushed her whimpering with a harsh and brutal kiss. Serenity who was now sobbing just went with what he was doing, as it was pointless to try and fight him, he was just far too strong. That was the day Serenity had lost her virginity.  
  
End Flashback  
  
As they were walking down the hallway, they came across what seemed to be another prince in royal armour. He was red with fury and was glowing a deep crimson.  
  
" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING MY! ONNA!?!?!?!" shouted an angry Vegeta.  
  
Oh boy things are really heating up. Well, I know I updated fast but it's not going to be this way. I just had a lot to write and a lot on my mind about what to write. So review and I'll try to write more within the next two weeks or so. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!  
  
USAGI768 


End file.
